Say Goodnight
by Algum ser
Summary: Songfic: A vida é o simples mutável, onde tudo está certo em uma hora e na outra pode estar uma desgraçada, resta Inuyasha e Kagome tentarem tornar o mutável favorável, porque tudo que eles tinham que fazer era dizer boanoite. LEAIM POR FAVOR Ó.Ò!REVIEW


**Our ****separation has it's faults**

**But I don't wanna leave it all**

**So write the letters in teary ink**

**I just need some time to think**

**And I just need some time to breathe**

_**(Nossa separação teve suas culpas**_

_**Mas eu não quero viver mais isso**_

_**Então escreva as cartas com tinta**_

_**Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar**_

_**Eu só preciso de um tempo para respirar)**_

**Olhei para a garota deitada na cama, sorri tristemente, levantei-me e comecei a pegar as roupas que estavam dentro do armário do armário e as coloquei na mala, a qual estava aberta sobre a cama. Ouvi um barulho e olhei para Kagome, a vi abrir os olhos, olhar para a mala e deixar que as lágrimas escolhessem pelo seu rosto, eu queria falar que tudo ficaria bem, que nós ficaríamos bem e aquilo era só um pesadelo, mas a realidade é que não era.**

**Eu lembro de todos os momentos bons que tivemos, de quando começamos a namorar, ela era tão tímida, tão calma, tão angelical, com o tempo ela foi se soltando, foi mostrando cada sentimento que ela tinha, me mostrou o lado bom que possuía e o lado ruim, mas as brigas ficaram tão freqüentes, nos tornamos tão odiados um pelo outro que viver ao lado dela estava sendo doloroso.**

**Não, querida, não quer dizer que eu não te ame, pois isso nunca se tornará realidade. Sim, você feriu meu orgulho e isso é um dos motivos pelo que eu estou indo embora, você foi mais do que eu pretendia que fosse, sempre foi mais do que todo mundo que eu já conheci. Meu orgulho, sua teimosia, o motivo para nossa derrota, mas nós tentamos tão bravamente continuarmos juntos, nós tentamos e provamos que nos amamos, mas desculpe-me, bebê, está na hora deu ir embora, mas não me dê adeus.**

**Não me diga adeus, porque isso vai ser doloroso de mais, só me diga boa-noite, porque eu não quero acabar tudo. Eu preciso me recompor, eu preciso me lembrar que eu te amo, eu preciso te dizer tudo que eu quero, eu preciso pensar que meu orgulho não é tudo, e que você sempre vai superar o que eu sou, e quem eu sou porque, bebê, você é tudo para mim.**

**Não quero parar de lembrar do teu sorriso, da sua voz, eu quero que você continue sendo exatamente quem você é, e quero continuar sendo a pessoa que você ama, não por uma questão de egoísmo, não por isso, mas simplesmente porque eu te amo, garota.**

**Continue escrevendo para mim as cartas que sempre escreveu, mas não digitadas no computador, pois são muito frias, conte-me como se sente com sua letra, que conta tudo, que me mostra tudo, que sempre vai ser a mais especial, a mais bonita, porque eu preciso de você, baby.**

**Eu preciso do seu carinho, preciso da sua compreensão, porque acima de tudo eu preciso de você.**

**Baby just say goodnight**

**I'll be gone tomorrow**

**Baby just close your eyes**

**I can't take the sorrow**

**Baby just walk away**

**You know I can't stay**

**There's no easy way to say goodbye**

**So baby just say goodnight**

_**(Baby, apenas diga boa noite**_

_**Eu irei embora amanhã**_

_**Baby, apenas feche os olhos**_

_**Eu não posso agüentar a tristeza**_

_**Baby apenas vá embora**_

_**Você sabe que eu não posso ficar**_

_**Não há um jeito de fácil de dizer adeus**_

_**Apenas diga boa noite)**_

**Você está chorando agora, e eu não tenho nada para falar, nada para impedir essa dor que você está sentindo. Eu não quero olhar nos seus olhos, eu não quero me despedir, porque eu sei que o que eu estou fazendo pode ser um erro, pode ser que eu vá perder você para sempre, mas isso não significa que eu não te ame, porque eu te amo...Eu queria poder ficar ao seu lado, mas todas as brigas, todos os problemas, eles nos desgastam, baby. Eu queria poder falar milhares de coisas e continuar ao seu lado, mas eu te amo, e não agüento a dor que vejo em seus olhos, tanto agora quando estou partindo, quando estamos nos humilhando em nossas brigas.**

**Eu tenho tantas coisas para te contar, tanto como o quanto eu a amo, tanto como quanto eu preciso de você...**

**Eu queria poder ficar ao seu lado, queria poder estar aqui com você, mas não dá, e nós dois sabemos disso. Não é fácil falar adeus, não é fácil me despedir, por isso apenas diga boa-noite.**

**Diga boa-noite, porque adeus é para sempre, adeus é algo eterno, e eu não conseguiria passar a eternidade longe de você, porque para mim você é tudo, é tudo o que eu sempre pude querer.**

**Você abriu a boca para contestar, para me perguntar algo, mas o único som que conseguiu sair foi o som dos seus soluços desesperados, da sua dor, da sua agonia e eu me sinto tão culpado por seu o causador disso...Mas nós sabemos que isso é o melhor para a gente, não é? Nós sabemos que tudo que nós tínhamos apenas está se desgastando...Perdoe-me por tudo que eu te fiz sofrer, e por cada coisa que eu fiz, a qual fez você chorar.**

**Você sabe que você é tudo para mim não é? Sabe que meu dia começa e termina com você, certo? Por isso, bebê, eu te amo!**

**Você sempre soube sorrir quando eu mais precisei, sempre soube me entender quando eu não disse nada, e você sempre soube me falar às coisas mais belas, mesmo quando eu não estava esperando, sempre soube cada movimento que devia fazer, mas nós sabemos, que o nosso orgulho é nossa derrota, é o nosso desgaste.**

**Eu terminei de colocar as roupas na minha mala e voltei a deitar na cama, ao seu lado, lhe abracei e sequei suas lágrimas, beijei-a e fiz com que se deitasse, acomodando-se ao meu lado, beijei seus cabelos e inventei uma história sobre estar indo embora apenas temporariamente, e que voltaria a estar ao seu lado, assim que pudesse. Você sorriu, e eu me senti a pessoa mais má do mundo, mais suja, me senti alguém minúsculo...Senti-me uma droga de um nada.**

**#Você não está zangado comigo, por hoje mas cedo, está?**

**Eu olhei-a, incrédula, ela acabou de me perguntar se eu estava zangado por tê-la dado uma bronca, por apenas ter falado que eu estava dormindo para um telefonema de trabalho. Ela sempre acaba se preocupando comigo.**

**#Sabe, Inuyasha, eu te amo demais, sabia? Não tenho certeza se conseguiria viver bem sem você.**

**Eu queria dizer que eu nunca iria deixá-la, que a amo, mas não tenho certeza se seria o certo a fazer, uma vez que estarei indo embora...O que me irrita é saber que ela irá acordar e não irá me encontrar, pensará que eu fui para o trabalho, mas vai encontrar a carta que logo, logo eu vou fazer e não sei ao certo como vai reagir.**

**#Kagome...Eu queria... – Tentei falar, mas fui cortado.**

**#Fica do meu lado, só por agora. –Respondeu sonolenta. – Espera eu dormir. – Ela me olhou uma segunda vez e falou um pouco triste. – Boa noite**

**#Kagome!**

_**Just say goodnight**_** (Só diga boa-noite).**

**We're in a spell that never ends**

**The empty hourglass wore me thin**

**So let the phone do it's work**

**Your voice is heaven**

**But it hurts**

**Your words are memories**

**But they burn**

_**(Nós estamos num período sem fim**_

_**O vazio já nos desgastou**_

_**Então deixe o telefone fazer seu trabalho**_

_**Sua voz é o paraíso**_

_**Mas ela machuca**_

_**Suas palavras são memórias**_

_**Mas elas queimam)**_

**Eu senti que você tinha ficado relaxada contra meu corpo, olhei, e vi que estava dormindo, sorri, você sempre teve uma facilidade para dormir e me deixava falando sozinho.**

**Eu não tenho certeza se ir embora é a melhor decisão, não sei se saberei viver em você, sem seu sorriso, suas brincadeiras, sua arrogância, seu orgulho.**

**Porque eu te amo, como nunca pensei amar alguém, como nunca pensei que fosse possível.**

**Tirei meu braço das suas costas, ajeitei você na cama e levantei-me, pegando minha mala e indo para o escritório. ****O nosso escritório. ****Você sabe o quanto é importante mencionar a palavra "nosso"? Você sabe quanto é importante ter tido tudo isso com você? ****Você sabe o quanto você me mudou? Você sabe o quão importante você é para mim?**

**Vai ser tão difícil deixar tudo para trás, deixar nossas palavras de carinho, nosso relacionamento meio atrapalhado, mas eu sei que tudo isso vai ficar marcado dentro de mim, porque eu sei que eu te mo mais do que qualquer um será capaz de amar, e eu sempre vou lembrar de você, como ninguém foi capaz de lembrar de alguém, porque eu sei que meu mundo sempre foi, sempre vai ser você, mesmo que quando você acorde eu não esteja mais lá.**

**Você é meu paraíso, e a distância é meu inferno, tudo que você falou vai fazer parte de mim e tudo que aconteceu vai me consumir por dentro, apenas para me lembrar de que quem abandonou tudo fui, quem foi estúpido o suficiente para falar adeus, quem foi o que fez e vai fazer você chorar sou eu.**

**Sentei-me na mesa e comecei a escrever, após intermináveis segundos, finalmente consegui pensar em algo útil o suficiente para escrever. Terminei, após uma hora, arrumei minha mala em meu ombro, peguei minha chave e saí pela porta, logo depois colocando a chave por de baixo da porta, terminando, infelizmente tudo. **

**Baby just say goodnight**

**I'll be gone tomorrow**

**Baby just close your eyes**

**I can't take the sorrow**

**Baby just walk away**

**You know I can't stay**

**There's no easy way to say goodbye**

**So baby just say goodnight**

**Baby don't say goodbye**

**Baby just close your eyes**

**And dream, tomorrow's on it's way**

**So just walk away**

_**(Baby, apenas diga boa noite**_

_**Eu irei embora amanhã**_

_**Baby, apenas feche os olhos**_

_**Eu não posso agüentar a tristeza**_

_**Baby apenas vá embora**_

_**Você sabe que eu não posso ficar**_

_**Não há um jeito de fácil de dizer adeus**_

_**Apenas diga boa noite**_

_**Baby não diga adeus**_

_**Baby apenas feche seus olhos**_

_**E sonhe que o amanha seguira seu caminho**_

_**Só vá embora)**_

**Acordei, olhei para o meu lado, esperando encontrar InuYasha ao meu lado, sabia isso, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha ido embora, que tudo que nós tínhamos tinha acabado, sabia desde o momento que ele havia chegado em casa na manhã seguinte.**

**É estranho pensar em como as coisas são volúveis, uma hora tudo pode estar bem, na outra tudo pode estar péssimo, não existe o imutável, não existe o impossível, existe sim o tempo, as experiências, as lembranças, e é tudo isso que eu vou guardar de você.**

**Eu desperdicei tantos momentos, nossa relação poderia ter sido muito melhor se eu tivesse falado te amo mais vezes, se eu tivesse falado mais desculpas, se eu tivesse me explicado mais, brigado menos, discutido menos, descordando menos, se eu tivesse aproveitado os momentos, abraçado sempre que pude, sorrido sempre que fosse necessário, lhe desse uma palavra de suporte quando você precisasse e se você tivesse me falado que iria embora eu teria aproveitado muito mais nossos momentos...Eu perdi tantos momentos importantes.**

**Se eu tivesse me declarado mais vezes, me justificado menos, me separado menos, se eu tivesse coragem o suficiente para falar tudo que eu queria, se eu tivesse podido lhe contar o quanto você é importante para mim, eu teria, juro que teria.**

**Espero que ninguém perca a chance de falar um eu te amo quando puder, não perca a chance de abraçar, de guardar os agradáveis momentos de silêncio, de sorrir sempre que puder, de abraçar sempre que for possível, que ninguém nunca perca as chances de mostrar o afeto, porque um dia talvez isso salve você do que meu final.**

**Fechei meus olhos, levantei-me e andei pela casa, chegando na sala achei uma carta, a abri e comecei a lê-la, chorando.**

**Baby just say goodnight**

**I'll be gone tomorrow**

**Baby just close your eyes**

**I can't take the sorrow**

**Baby just walk away**

**You know I can't stay**

**There's no easy way to say goodbye**

**So baby just say goodnight**

_**(Baby, apenas diga boa noite**_

_**Eu irei embora amanhã**_

_**Baby, apenas feche os olhos**_

_**Eu não posso agüentar a tristeza**_

_**Baby apenas vá embora**_

_**Você sabe que eu não posso ficar**_

_**Não há um jeito de fácil de dizer adeus**_

_**Apenas diga boa noite)**_

"Kagome

Você foi para onde minhas mãos não alcançam e minhas palavras não chegam, foi para longe, para um tempo distante, foi para um sorriso, e enquanto eu olhar as estrelas eu vou continuar buscando todo o seu sorriso em cada brilho, suas palavras em cada coisa que aparecer no céu e eu sempre vou saber que você esteve comigo, que você ainda faz parte de mim.Porque eu preciso saber que você não me abandonou, que tudo que aconteceu não foi meramente um sonho, porque eu sei que sem você eu não sou nada e eu continuo a chorar.

Por favor volte para onde minhas mãos possam te alcançar. A maior lembrança que tenho eu sem querer esqueço, e o melhor presente que me deu em sem querer perco. E tudo que eu já vivi com você eu sem querer perco, esqueço, apago. E tudo que eu preciso é de um sorriso, o qual nem nas estrelas eu vou poder me confortar, das suas palavras, nas quais nem no consolo das estrelas eu vou poder me comunicar.

Porque hoje a dor é maior do que em todos os outros dias, e você talvez não saiba disso, talvez você não tenha me ouvido falar nenhuma vez, talvez você não tenha sabido disso, talvez tudo que eu quis falar não tenha saído, e tudo que eu quis dizer você não teve entendido, e mesmo assim você soube como sorrir e como me confortar com suas palavras amigáveis de amigo confiável, e em todos os seus abraços antigos eu acho conforto, em todas as suas palavras eu acho um novo momento, e eu sem querer acabo em você viver.

Hoje eu sem querer quero fechar essa página e de você eu não quero lembrar, não agora, não depois, não nunca mais, apenas com uma boa lembrança, não como um motivo de vida, uma razão maior.

Por que?

Porque o que você já foi não é mais. No entanto isso não me impede de dizer-lhe que lhe amo e que sempre foi tudo para mim.

Por que?

Porque você sempre foi tudo.

Mas isto não me impede de voltar, porque no fim, eu sempre vou te amar...

Então, não me diga adeus, porque adeus é eterno, e eu não vou ficar longe de você eternamente.Por isso...

**Just say goodnight**

_**(Apenas diga Boa noite)**_

_**Apenas diga boa noite**_

Inuyasha"

_**OoOo**_

_**Okay, não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas acho que passou a idéia que eu tinha no início.**_

_**Bem gente, dessa vez eu venho falar de algo muito importante para todo mundo.**_

_**Na nossa vida nós desperdiçamos muitas oportunidades de falarmos para as pessoas que amamos o quanto elas são importantes para gente, o quanto nós a amamos e muitas vezes desperdiçamos coisas tão simples, tal como o frio da noite e seu silêncio confortante e pensamos em dinheiro, e coisas assim, por isso eu vim aqui fazer um apelo aos meus leitores, ao meus fãs, e espero que eles entendam que em cada fic minha eu faço um apelo silencioso, no entanto desta vez vai ser bem claro...**_

_**Aproveitem cada momento de sua vida, e guarde como uma perfeita recordação, guarde como se fosse um tesouro valioso, porque um dia será, e a todas as pessoas que vivem ao seu redor e fizeram algo por você, simplesmente agradeçam e abracem, pois elas sempre serão importantes.**_

_**Algum ser**_

_**Obs: Sabem porque eu digo isso? Simplesmente porque eu perdi muitos momentos que eu poderia ter falado algo a uma pessoa, e ela estaria aqui comigo, mas ela **_

_**não está, e tudo que eu queria falar a ela, provavelmente ela nunca vai ouvir...**_

_**Comentem, por favor.**_

_**Obs2: Música: Say Goodnight – The Click Five**_


End file.
